Pepper Harrington
"I don't about you guys, but I happen to like my teeth right where they are." -Pepper to Erin, Morgan and Andy regarding the Old Crawford Mill row of teeth with braces on them '''Pepper Harrington 'is one of the final five victims of the Hewitt family mad and macabre and one of their final four victims to perish, as well as one of the final five victims of the madness and macabre of the Hewitt family overall. She was portrayed by Erica Leerhsen in the 2003 remake ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She is the character equivalent to ''Pam ''of the original 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 Pepper was on her way to a Lynrd Skynrd concert herself until her car broke down in El Paso. She had decided to hitch and struck lucky with Erin Hardesty, her boyfriend Kemper and friends Morgan and Andy who also happened to be travelling to the same Lynrd Skyrnd concert in Dallas. Pepper upon being picked up the group began a fling with Andy and spent a course of 19 hours with the group in Mexico as well as down at a lake before hitting the road to Dallas. The group had eventually come to Travis County an abandoned Texas town to take a shortcut through on their way in which Pepper had been making out heatedly with Andy. Her and Erin then after pulling over to see a disorientated blonde woman tended to her and escorted her into Kemper's van. The female hitchhiker then blew her brains out seeing where they were headed and partial parts of her brain were left upon Pepper's left shoulder. Pepper reacts the same way does Erin in regards to the suicide at first screaming upon what has happened. She is comforted briefly by Erin and states that there is no way she's ever getting back in Kemper's van yet does so anyway. She sprays her perfume all through the van at first to block out the stench of the hitchhiker's corpse. Eventually her and the others come to Luda Mae's gas station and there she is guided by Erin to the restroom which Erin lockpicks open for her and reveals a disgusting toilet. The group then head to the Old Crawford Mill and Morgan proposes a democracy vote on dumping the dead girl's body considering the Sheriff scheduled to meet them is not at the Mill. Erin and Pepper vote on waiting for the Sheriff where as Morgan and Andy vote they leave her and Kemper's initial vote of dumping the vote is changed by Erin. The group then walk on over to a warehouse at the mill and Pepper and Morgan see something move past on the inside. Erin proceeds on and the group follows. Pepper and the group first initially find a wild possum in a locker and then a small, dirty boy named Jedidah. He tells them that the Sheriff is home getting drunk and gives directions for Erin and Kemper to get to his house leaving Pepper with Morgan and Andy at the van. At the van eventually comes Sheriff Hoyt who collects the body before Pepper who sees his methods as wrong and cops verbal abuse off him. Pepper then after he leaves proposes they clean Kemper's van but feels sick from the smell and tells Erin who returns that the Sheriff has already came and collected the body of the hitchhiker. Her and the group hear a car horn and follow the sound to an abandoned wrecked vehicle containing the water jar preserved picture which contains the hitchhiker who committed suicide. The group then discovers an upper row of teeth with braces and Pepper reacts in an angry panic and tells Erin to find Kemper who didn't come back with her as it is time to leave. Morgan and Pepper then drive to gather the van's keys off Erin to leave but to no prevail and Erin and Andy decide on them not leaving without Kemper and Pepper and Morgan are left to wait with the van. Pepper and Morgan then till dark clean up the mess in the van's backseat and then are met by Erin who returns back in terror not answering her and Morgan's questions what are wrong and attempts to start the van. The three are then met by Sheriff Hoyt again who Erin attempts to tell about Leatherface attacking Andy. He sees Kemper's marijuana joints on the dashboard and despite Pepper's protests that it's not their van her, Erin and Morgan are forced face down into the dirt and have their driver's licenses thrown down upon them. Morgan is then taken into the van to give a visual demonstration of the hitchhiker's suicide and Morgan eventually comes to turn the supplied gun on Sheriff Hoyt. Erin pleads with Morgan not to shoot Hoyt where as Pepper tells him to kill him. Morgan attempts to fire on Hoyt not realizing the gun is not armed and he is taken away. Pepper is left with Erin at the van whilest Erin attempts to hotwire the van. Pepper shakily holds the van in place for her so she can start up the van nand upon the van getting started and making it a few metres blows out it's front tyres. Leatherface then chainsaws the van's backwindow and Pepper and Erin and embrace each other as the chainsaw eventually comes to chainsaw through the roof down upon them. Pepper's furry jacket is hit releasing fluff and Erin is seized by the hair by Leatherface. Erin then tells Pepper to run while she has the chance and Pepper jumps out screaming. Leatherface jumps after her and Pepper seizes a barrel so the swiping of the chainsaw does not hit her, she succeeds and the chainsaw simply gashes the barrel and she is rendered to the ground by the velocity. Pepper then gets to her feet and rushes forward trying to escape, but she isn't fast enough and has her back slit by the chainsaw. She falls to the ground, not so quick enough to escape and is horizontally cut in half to her death as Leatherface's chainsaw is brought down upon her killing her and releasing all the rest of the fluff out of jacket into the air. She dies immediately and Erin is left to escape Kemper's busted van. The opening sequence footage which is taken from the documentary of Ed Gein: The Ghoul Of Plainfield displays a dead rotted body upon the ground near a small creek stream of water which is meant to be the discovered corpse of Pepper Harrington. Tcm_2003_pepper.jpg|Pepper after seeing the the teeth in the car junkyard exterior of the Old Crawford Mill 0.jpg|Pepper marvels over the photographs in the water jar of the female hitchhiker and her family 6a0168ea36d6b2970c017d3f7db3cd970c.jpg|Pepper following the female hitchhiker's suicide states there is no possible way she's ever getting back in that van 192486.1.jpg|Pepper with Erin at the Old Crawford Mill car dumpsite Teens.png|Pepper screaming after the hitchhiker shoots herself MV5BMjIwNDY1MjY4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDU0MTY0NA@@._V1._SX640_SY994_.jpg|Pepper with Erin and Morgan in the dirt as instructed by Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt The-Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre-Erica-Leerhsen-Pepper-Ripped-Blue-Jacket-2.jpg|Pepper throws a barrel at Thomas Hewitt moments before she is subsequently chainsawed to death Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 Characters Category:Victims of Leatherface